You're Mine
by Slifer-san
Summary: Sora thought his year couldn't get any worse, but boy was he wrong or was he? Follow Sora and Riku as they try to figure out what they feel for each other and try to make it through they sophomore year intact. [Soriku] AU slight Kairi/Sora


**A/N Hey guys, I not dead yet, yay! Anyway sorry its been so long since I've updated but here is a new story until I can update my others ones which will be soon as I am working on new chapters right now. If you any idea on how to continue any of them please tell me. Also I sorry if I switch in and out on third person and first person. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in the story unless I say other wise.**

'' **thoughts**

""**talking**

**Prologue**

"Sora," two petit girls yelled through a blue door that was apparently the entrance to a bedroom. One girl had red hair while the other had blue. Unbeknownst to them the person called Sora was fast asleep under the covers on a twin size bed hugging a stuffed lion. Suddenly the figure called Sora shifted groaning to reveal spiky brown hair before getting up and looking at the clock. "Shit," the brunette cursed under his breath before his bedroom door burst open revealing the two petit girls and a pissed off twin named Roxas with blonde hair. "Sora if you don't get your lazy ass up I will personally dragged you down stairs and make you go to school as you are," Roxas the angry twin yelled at his brother. Sora snapping out of his daze looked down to see himself only wearing boxers. Said boy than screamed like a little girl and ran for the bathroom with his uniform when he realized his two best girl friends were in the room. Said girls just giggled.

"Geez Roxas someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," the girl with blue hair said, "oh by the way where's Ven I went to wake him up but he wasn't in his room." "Well Aqua sorry if I seem a little grumpy cause I'm tired of being late because of Sora's lazy ass and Ven got up early and left said he had some project he had to finish," Roxas replied. The girl with blue hair named Aqua just mouthed oh before saying "ok."

Finally the boy named Sora came back in the room fully dressed. Now you could see his sky blue eyes and tanned skinned. He was dressed in tan khaki slacks and a pin striped blue and white button up with a blue tie and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On the tie was a small symbol of a palm tree representing the school Destiny Island High School. "So you ready to go guys Ven texted me saying he was already finish and at our meeting spot Cloud went to work already and Kairi don't you have to meet Tidus at the water fountain for study notes on chemistry," Sora asked. The girl with red hair now named Kairi nodded. "Then let's go," the brunette said and they all headed for school.

On the other side of town a boy with silver hair and sea foam green/blue eyes was getting the same treatment by two boys. One boy had wild red hair and to teardrop tattoos under his green eyes and the other had wild brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Riku get up we gonna be late," the boy with brown hair said annoyed with his friend. "Chill out Terra we almost always get there on time especially with Sephiroth's crazy driving," the boy with red hair told the boy now named Terra. "Yeah Terra Axel's right so chill man," The silver haired boy named Riku spoke. "Riku I thought you were still asleep man," Axel the red head replied. "Nope I've been laying seeing how long it would take for Terra to freak out. Only three minutes this time that's got to be a record Terra."Riku smirked. "Whatever man let just go Sephiroth is waiting for us," Terra replied.

Riku finally got up and dressed quickly before grabbing his duffle bag and soccer ball and turned to walked down the stairs and out the door with Axel and Terra following. Once outside they saw a sliver convertible waiting with the top down and a guy with long silver hair in the driver's seat. Said man finally spotted them and spoke up, "Took you long enough I was about to leave your asses here." Riku walking by the driver's side at that point hit him in the back of the head before saying, "Now is that anyway to speak to your favorite cousin who lets you crash at their place when your parents throw you out." "One you're my only cousin thank god and two who helps said cousin get thrown out of said parent's house" Sephiroth replied. "Touche." Riku then jumped into the passenger seat while Axel and Terra jumped into the back. "Now if you two are done squabbling can we go so I'm not late," Terra quipped from the backseat. "Alright Alright let's go before Terra has a conniption fit." With that said Sephiroth pull a foot on the gas and peeled out to Destiny Island High School.

(Back to Sora's Group)

Finally the group of four friends made it two there meeting place in courtyard which was by a big stone fountain. Standing by the fountain were two boys with blonde hair one looked similar to Sora and Roxas, while the other was taller and more built. "Hey Ven you still want to spar after school to practice for the Judo competition coming up Saturday," Aqua asked the shorter blonde. Ven the shorter blonde replied, "Sure but it has to be short today because I have to go to the mall to find a part time job." "Ok cool" "So Tidus do you have those notes on chemistry if I don't pass this test my parents will kill me," Kairi inquired the taller blonde. "Yeah but I have to grab them from my locker so I give them to you first period," Tidus answered.

Sora just sat on the side of the fountain watching his friend chat amiably with each other. "Yo Sor why you so quiet today you sick or something," Roxas shouted from his spot by Ven and Aqua who were talking about the upcoming judo competition. Suddenly everyone looked at Sora. Sora thought a minute before repiling. 'What do I say to them. I can't tell them our Parents are coming back to visit us I haven't even told Ven Or Roxas yet and their my brothers. I can't let Mom and Dad hurt us again' "No I'm fine," he finally replied then fell silent again. "Ok Now I definably know something wrong with you whats up," Roxas inquired walking to sit by his brother then put an arm around his shoulder. Sora bit his lip before relenting "Ok I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset anybody but Mom and Dad called last night and talk to me They said they were coming by to check up on us but I have a feeling they just want to start a fight with Cloud and try to take me with them. Roxas we can't let that happen I can deal with them again." Everybody stared at Sora shocked. Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi weren't the nicest parents around. They were very successful and could care less about they're kids. They kicked Cloud out when he turned sixteen and when Cloud turned eighteen he fought and became the legal guardian of Sora, Roxas, and Ven and that was just at a couple of months ago. They had taken an interest in Sora only because they needed someone to take over their very large and very successful business corporation and Sora happen to very bright student. He was the only Hayashi Kid to be in all honor classes his freshman year but dropped out when his parents started trying to train him to take over the business corporation. Sora wanted nothing to do with them and he sure as hell didn't want to take over a company. Sora started to tear up remembering how he was treated in that house and he didn't want to go back. He had tried to keep a low profile, barely passing his classes, getting in trouble by being late, and never turning in his homework. He accidently slipped up last week when the school had made all the sophomores take I.Q tests and he had the Highest I.Q in the sophomore class and apparently his parents had caught wind because now they were coming to check up on them. "Shh its ok Sora, Cloud would rather eat raw animal meat before he would let them get there claws into any of us again," Roxas soothed his twin. Sora wiped his eyes and smiled "Yeah your right Roxas I don't know why I'm so upset, I guess I'm just afraid they'll find a way to make me go back to them." The friends went back to talking about their plans for the coming weekend when a bunch of yelling and cheering got their attention.

When they looked up they saw a silver convertible that pulled in with the world's most egotistical bastard and his even worst friends riding in it. The yelling was even more jackasses trying to get their attention and the cheering was the cheerleading squad showing school spirit and cheering on the soccer team's captain and players. There were four people in the car two sat up on the top of the back seat while the person in the passenger seat was sitting on the side on the car feet in the seat he just vacated. The driver just stays seated were his was. They were laughing and doing weird complicated handshake with the other soccer players. Yep you just met the fame four as they like to call themselves. "Riku," Sora growled angrily when he saw the sight.

There was bad blood between Sora and Riku. Nobody knows what happen between them but Riku made it his life's mission to make Sora life hell. Sora always stood on guard because he never knew when Riku would suddenly pop up. "Chill Sora he all the way over there he can't do anything from there," Ven stated. As if on cue Riku looked over and made eye contacted with Sora and winked which startled him and cause him to fall back into the fountain. "Sora," Kairi yelled as she ran over to him. She helped him up and out of the water. Sora looked at Ven "You were saying." They looked back at Riku who was laughing his ass off along with everyone else who had seen what happened. 'Great now I'm being laughed at by the whole school' Sora turned and looked back at his friends who were also laughing. He glared at them which only made them laugh harder. Sora was soaking wet. His hair was flattened against his head and when his glare he looked like a angry wet kitten. "Yeah Yeah laugh it up because when you're done we will never speak of this again," Sora said annoyed. This only caused them to laugh harder. Sora gave up and rolled his eyes before going to find some dry clothes.

(Riku's Pov)

We finally made it to school and early to thanks to Sephiroth crazy driving. When we pull into the parking lot the cheerleaders started cheering and our other friends started yelling and running to greet us. Yes this was a normal morning for the fame four as we called ourselves. There was Sephiroth star goalkeeper nothing gets past him, Axel the star fullback, Terra the star midfielder, and me the star forward and Soccer team captain.

Seph parked the car and Axel and Terra sat on the top of the backseat while I sat on the side of the car. Three guys ran up to the car to talk to us. Snow, who had medium length blonde hair, was one of the soccer teams stopper. He came up and started talking to Axel about some prank they were going play on some poor defenseless freshman that had gotten on the bad side of Snow. Zack had wild black hair and dark brown eyes. He was the soccer team lone sweeper and was very energetic always talking about some party he was gonna go to and that's exactly what he was talking to Sephiroth about. Then there was Genesis. He on the other hand was more quiet and serious but he was Zack's best friend and the soccer team's best defender. He had chin length red hair and green eyes and was built athletically. He was always with Zack slightly smiling as he watched Zack talk amiably with Sephiroth.

I on the other hand barely paid attention to anyone. I laugh at the right parts but I preferred scanning the area with my eyes looking for a certain short spiky brown hair and blue eyed person. Apparently I wasn't being stubble enough because Terra caught on and leaned up to whisper in my ear. "If you're looking for Sora he's sitting on the edge of the fountain over there and I believe by the look on his face he has already killed you a hundred different ways in his head and is in the middle of coming up with another way right now." At this I laugh genuinely before turning to look at Sora and finding out Terra was right. If looks could kill I would be dead a hundred times over. I caught his eyes and stare into for a minute before I winked at him flirtingly. I must have caught him off guard because he jump looking shock before he blushed and fell backwards into the water.

Suddenly a girl with red hair ran over to him and helped him up. I growled under my breath. 'She is touching MY Sora' "Woah dude chill she just helping him," Axel had stopped talking and said when he heard Riku growl. I shot a glare at him and he backed off. 'They just don't get it, Sora is mine nobody touches my Sora' I looked back at Sora and couldn't help but laugh. Sora was soaking wet and glaring at us. He looked like a angry kitten. Of course my laughing caught the people around us attention and pretty soon everybody was laughing. I saw Sora stalk off and finally stop laughing. "Dude uh I know I may not know that much about relationship but embarrassing him in front of the whole school might not be the best way to get him to like you," Sephiroth advised me. "Shit" I cussed under may breath. 'yeah he's probably right about that' With that I told everybody I had to go and jump out to follow Sora.

(Kairi's Pov for a minute)

I watched as Sora walked off before looking back at Riku. Sephiroth said something to Riku that made him wipe the smirk off his face. He said something to everyone else and jump out to follow Sora. Man boys are so oblivious. I wasn't the only one to notice either. Ven and Roxas just shook their heads and grinned. "I wonder what Sora's gonna do when he finds out Riku likes him," Ven mused. "I don't know but I hope things work out," I replied. The bell rang and everyone headed to class.

(Sora's Pov)

'Stupid Riku why does he always do that, what did I do to make him pick on me, why does he always humiliate me in front of everyone' I stopped in front of my locker and check to see if I had any clothes. 'Nope I thought so' I had clothes but they were all ruined by the other times Riku had done something to make fun of me for. I groaned and slid down to the floor and put my head in my hands. Now what, I can't walk around soaked. I jump when someone threw something at me. I looked up and saw Riku then I looked at what he threw at me. It was a school uniform. I looked back up at Riku confused and suspicious. No doubt he did something to it to make me look stupid. Riku put a head on his neck and grin sheepishly. "Look Sora I wanted to apologize and will you stop looking at me like that I didn't do anything to the uniform. Geez just hurry up and change before I change my mind about doing any of this," Riku said exasperatedly. I quickly scrambled to my feet thanked him and ran to the bathroom as the bell rang for first period. I change into the clothes only to realize they were too big and I don't mean that they didn't fit they fit just fine but the pants were too long as well as the sleeves on the shirt. I guessed they must have been Riku before I rolled up the sleeves and pants legs. I fixed my hair before leaving the bathroom just as the late bell rang. 'Perfect just like I like it' I stopped at my locked grabbed my book bag and left for first period. I wonder what else this year has in store for me. 


End file.
